1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and image processing program suitable to subject a color image signal to isolated-point determination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, although a number of methods for detecting a defect of an image signal have been proposed, in such signal processing, a defective pixel is basically detected and corrected on the basis of pixel information of the same color. As an example, a method of detecting a defect of a target pixel by using an adjacent pixel of the same color is proposed. (Pat. Document 1)
Further, as another example, a method of extracting color components from three pixels adjacent to each other, detecting a defect from the degree of a difference in the diagonal direction, and correcting the detected defect is proposed. (Pat. Document 2)    Pat. Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-307079    Pat. Document 2: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-010274